Stepbrother's Secret
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Baekhyun itu terlalu lugu, dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan. "Hal ini, cupcake, akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita," Chanyeol berbisik seraya menyesap daun telinga adik tirinya. [ChanBaek ]


**BL vers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _Resfeber._ Istilah Swedia untuk menyatakan debar jantung seseorang sebelum melakukan perjalanan, ketika antisipasi dan kecemasan bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun merasakannya sekarang. Ini bukan tentang perjalanan fisik yang akan ia tempuh, tapi juga kehidupan baru yang menantinya.

Berdiri di sudut, ia memperhatikan supir yang ibunya sewa mengangkut koper terakhir ke atas _pick up._

"Sudah semuanya?" Paman itu bertanya.

Jang Nara memeriksa daftar di tangannya, mengecek satu-persatu, menyamakan setiap barang dengan yang ada di daftar sebelum mengangguk. "Sudah semuanya."

Wanita itu mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk, _Honey_."

Baekhyun tidak mendebat. Ia masuk ke dalam Kia Morning tahun 2007 silver di sisi penumpang dan menunggu ibunya untuk duduk di belakang setir. _Pick up_ yang membawa barang-barang mereka telah pergi lebih dahulu, membawa sebagian kenangan Baekhyun bersamanya, dan sebagian lainnya tinggal di sini, di rumah yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun terjebak dalam kenangan bertahun-tahun silam yang terputar kembali di otaknya. Bagaimana ayahnya mengajarinya naik sepeda, kenangan ia bermain dengan pria itu, kenangan ia tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja...

"Kamu kenapa?" Ibunya tahu-tahu sudah berada di sisinya, dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan demi mengamati anak semata wayangnya itu. "Pusing? Sudah minum obat anti mabuk? Perjalanan kita ini akan cukup panjang, lho."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku nggak apa-apa."

Ayahnya, Byun Sejoo, telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan mobil. Dan meskipun Baekhyun masih belum bisa benar-benar keluar dari masa berkabungnya, Baekhyun mengiyakan ketika ibunya membawa seorang pria ke rumah dan meminta restunya.

Wanita itu baru berusia 38, masih begitu cantik. Sayangnya, selepas kepergian kepala keluarga di antara mereka, wanita itu harus bekerja esktra keras untuk menopang kehidupannya dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan itu. Ia menerima ayah barunya, dan bersamaan dengannya, kehidupan baru.

Sejak terlahir lima belas tahun silam, Baekhyun sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Ketika anak-anak lain menangis dan mengamuk hanya untuk sebuah mainan, Baekhyun hanya menatap benda-benda yang ia inginkan dan tidak meminta banyak. Ia adalah anak penurut yang takut pada orang-orang baru, lingkungan baru, dan apa-apa yang tidak familiar. Bahkan hingga remaja, sifat itu melekat dalam dirinya. Ia pendiam di kelas, tidak memiliki banyak teman, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia tidak mengurusi masalah percintaan seperti anak-anak lain seusianya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Dia langganan juara satu di kelas, bahkan dari seluruh nilai murid di sekolah.

Baekhyun adalah tipe anak yang dapat dibangga-banggakan orang tua. Yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan akan terjerumus pada pergaulan yang aneh-aneh. Atau... seperti itulah yang Nara pikirkan.

Selama perjalanan empat jam itu, Baekhyun tertidur di seperempat perjalanan terakhir. Ketka ia membuka mata, ia telah berada di depan sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua didominasi warna putih pada dinding dan cokelat muda pada pintu dan jendela. Beberapa anak tangga landai yang menuju pintu ditopang oleh taman kecil dengan rerumputan hijau yang dipotong rapi dan pohon-pohon bonzai. Ada air mancur kecil terletak di tengah-tengah taman.

Baekhyun melangkah di belakang ibunya. Ia tidak pernah suka berjalan di depan, menjadi pusat perhatian dan harus memutuskan harus pergi kemana. Ia lebih suka di belakang, mengikuti, merasa terlindungi.

Seorang pria yang Baekhyun sudah cukup familiar muncul di pintu bahkan sebelum mereka mengetuk. Park Sihoo, nama pria itu. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak 45 tahun, garis-garis ketampanan masih tergurat di rahangnya yang tegas. Ia tersenyum ramah dan mengecup Nara di pipi, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, tidak merasa nyaman. Itu adalah hal-hal yang hanya orang dewasa lakukan, dan seharusnya anak kecil tidak boleh melihatnya, pikir pemuda itu.

Ibunya dan Sihoo telah menikah beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat Baekhyun harus memanggil pria itu Papa. Terasa aneh, tapi... dia harus mulai membiasakan diri. Bagaimanapun, dia akan tinggal di sini, bersama orang ini dalam rentang waktu yang tidak dapat ia tentukan.

"Kalian pasti capek, masuklah dan istirahat," ujarnya, meraih satu tas yang Nara bawa. "Baekhyun, kamu haus? Duduk dan istirahatlah. Papa ambil minuman sebentar."

"Aku mau... ke kamar mandi. Boleh?"

Sihoo tertawa renyah. "Ini rumahmu sekarang. Nggak perlu minta ijin. Toiletnya ada di belakang. Lurus aja, belok kiri setelah dapur."

Sementara Park Sihoo sibuk mengatur barang-barang yang dipindahkan dari atas pick up sambil menyediakan minuman bagi penghuni baru rumahnya, Baekhyun menurunkan ransel dan berjinjit ke toilet. Bahkan toilet di rumah itu lebih besar daripada ukuran kamarnya dahulu, Baekhyun berpikir. Sihoo juga merupakan pria yang ramah dan suka membuat lelucon. Sepertinya, ini tidak buruk. Sepertinya ia akan menyukai tinggal di sini.

Atau seperti itulah perkiraannya sampai ketika ia membuka pintu toilet dan nyaris bertubrukan dengan seseorang di dapur.

Seorang pria. Tinggi. Begitu tinggi sampai Baekhyun harus mendongak demi menatapnya. Rambut hitam berbentuk koma-nya menutupi sebagian dahi, hidungnya lurus, dia memiliki garis-garis proporsi wajah yang tepat hingga nyaris sempurna. Dan matanya... matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kamu siapa?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan oleh pertanyaan itu, tapi pada dalamnya suara yang dimiliki pria itu.

 _Siapa... orang ini, kira-kira_?

"Baekhyun, kalian belum pernah ketemu," seruan Park Sihoo memutus untaian pikirannya. Pria itu muncul bersama Nara, tangan mereka bergenggaman.

"Baekhyun, ini anak kandung Papa, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Lima tahun lebih tua dari kamu jadi panggil Hyung aja. Anak nakal ini tidak sempat hadir di pernikahan kemarin karena ada ujian. Dia kuliah di London." Kepada si pria tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi pada ayahnya, Sihoo berujar. "Ini Nara, istri Dad, mulai sekarang panggil dia Mom. Dan ini Baekhyun, adik baru kamu. Baru lima belas, jadi jaga dia baik-baik, oke?"

"Chanyeol," Park Chanyeol, si tinggi itu, mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum lebar yang hanya bisa Baekhyun lihat sekilas, terlalu takut untuk memperhatikan lebih lama. Jemari lebar dan panjang, Baekhyun menganalisa sebelum menjabatnya singkat, sebenarnya, hanya menempelkan ujung jemarinya pada ujung jemari pria itu sebelum menarik diri. Seolah takut berinteraksi lebih.

"Baekhyun," cicitnya. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata, melainkan menunduk menatap ujung sandalnya. Jari-jemari lentiknya bertaut dan bibir bawah secara tidak sadar ia gigit.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

Dan dari interaksi sesederhana itu. Dari sentuhan minim itu, semuanya dimulai. Semua perubahan-perubahan. Dunia baru. Dunia yang... tidak pernah Baekhyun tahu sebelumnya.

.

(ᵔᴥᵔ)

.

Minggu pertama, semuanya masih tidak apa-apa. Kikuk memang. Pada malam pertama, Baekhyun nyaris tidak dapat tidur memandangi langit-langit yang berbeda. Ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar, dan Baekhyun sangat berterima-kasih untuk itu, ia hanya harus keluar kamar untuk pulang-pergi sekolah dan makan atau minum. Semingguan itu pula, ia nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol.

Makan malam adalah sebuah ajang wajib tempat keluarga baru mereka akan berkumpul dan saling mengenal. Park Sihoo akan memulai dengan menceritakan tentang pekerjaannya, klien-kliennya, dan hal-hal unik yang terjadi di kantor, meskipun Baekhyun lebih banyak tidak mengerti. Lalu ia akan menanyai Baekhyun tentang sekolahnya, yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan kikuk dan dengan sepatah-dua patah kata. Karena, memang tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa diceritakan.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar, Baekhyun?" Pria itu bertanya tadi malam, membuat Baekhyun tersedak nasi goreng yang sedang berusaha ia kunyah.

Buru-buru, Nara memberikan pemuda itu segelas air dan tertawa menanggapi. "Baekhyun ini, jangankan punya pacar, berteman saja dia takut."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya sudah begitu merah atas pernyataan itu sehingga ia hanya bisa pura-pura sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri sambil terbatuk.

"Woaah memang harus hati-hati. Baekhyun kan manis, pasti nanti banyak yang suka. Memang seharusnya fokus belajar dulu, kayak Chanyeol." Dengan bangga, pria itu menepuk pundak putranya satu-satunya, yang hanya bisa tersenyum kalem sebagai balasan. "Chanyeol ini, dulu ketua OSIS di sekolah, dan sekarang dia berhasil sekoah di Cambridge. Nggak kayak anak-anak lain, Chanyeol cuma fokus belajar sampai sekarang. Nggak pernah pacaran. Nggak pernah macam-macam. Pokoknya, Baekhyun, kalau kamu ada kesulitan mengerjakan PR atau apa, tanya saja kakakmu ini, pasti dia bisa bantu."

Mendengar pujian bertubi-tubi itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap kakak tirinya itu dengan binar kekaguman yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. Tampan, tinggi, pintar... sempurna. Namun bukan itu yang membuat ia mendadak lupa menarik napas.

Pasalnya, pria itu mendongak, balas menatapnya. Dan detik itu, Baekhyun merasa pasokan oksigennya tercuri begitu saja.

"Udah tau gosip terbaru?!"

Seruan itu memotong lamunan Baekhyun. Luhan membanting tasnya ke atas meja lalu dengan gaya tomboynya duduk di atas kursi dengan posisi membelakangi meja, ia melipat kedua tangan dan menumpukannya di atas sandaran kursi itu untuk menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Gosip apa?" Kyungsoo yang menanggapi terlebih dahulu. Ia segera melepaskan pulpen dari genggamannya, melupakan pekerjaan rumah Baekhyun yang tadi berusaha ia salin dan memberikan fokus sepenuhnya pada apa yang akan disampaikan Luhan.

Karena biasanya, hal yang membuat Luhan heboh pastilah hal menarik.

Sementara Baekhyun nyaris memutar bolamata. Kedua orang sahabatnya itu hobi sekali bergunjing.

Luhan tidak segera menjawab. Untuk menambahkan efek dramatis, ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mulai berbisik. "Tadi, gue liat _hickey_ di lehernya Irene."

"Apa?! Masa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"Gue liat sendiri pas papasan tadi. Itu jelas banget di lehernya! Dia coba tutupin pakai rambut habis itu. Aneh kan? Biasanya rambutnya dikuncir, sekarang digerai."

"Iya? Ya ampun. Gue pikir dia anak baik-baik. Emang pacarnya sekarang siapa sih?"

"Tau tuh. Cantikan juga gue kan? Denger-denger sih anak SMA khusus cowok."

"Ya ampun... murahan banget sih dia."

"Kan? Tadi juga—"

"Sebentar!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan tiba-tiba, lalu menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "Hickey itu apa?"

Luhan menatapnya prihatin. "Hickey itu, itu loh, jamur yang dikasih tepung."

Ucapan itu mendapat hadiah geplakan kepala dari Kyungsoo. "Nggak usah didengerin, Baek. Anak kecil nggak usah tahu."

Lalu pergunjingan terus berlanjut. Begitu setiap harinya. Baekhyun menyerah berusaha mendengarkan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia mengambil salah satu karya Rainbow Rowell, _Eleanor & Park_ yang belum selesai ia baca dan menulikan telinga. Novel-novel selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam dunia yang berbeda, mengasingkannya dengan cara yang ia suka.

 _"Karena..." dia mengatakan dengan pelan, menatap mejanya, "karena orang-orang ingin mengingat seperti apa rasanya menjadi muda? Dan jatuh cinta?"_

Kutipan kalimat yang diucapkan Park membuat Baekhyun menahan napas. Mungkin aneh bagi orang lain bagaimana ia menutup diri sedemikian rupa dari lawan jenis namun diam-diam tergila-gila pada cerita romance. Baginya, ia ingin jatuh cinta seperti di buku-buku, di novel-novel. Tidak hanya tentang berpegangan tangan sepulang sekolah dan saling traktir makan siang di kantin. Tapi romansa yang melibatkan tatapan mata, detak jantung tak beraturan, dan sengatan listrik kecil saat bersentuhan.

"Dasar halu," Luhan akan mencibir setiap ia terlalu mencurahkan terlalu banyak perasaan pada tokoh imaginasi fiksi.

Ia tidak peduli. Dia lima belas tahun sekarang, kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Seperti orang-orang sebayanya, ia juga memiliki sisi itu, segala keingintahuannya, segala keinginan untuk melihat dunia. Ia ingin jatuh cinta, seperti Eleanor dan Park, seperti Landon dan Jamie Sullivan, seperti Mongryong dan Chunhyang, seperti... Romeo dan Juliet.

.

(ᵔᴥᵔ)

.

Hujan. Dan Baekhyun tidak membawa payung.

Salahnya, memang. Ia masih ingat petuah Park Sihoo pagi tadi ketika mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Pulang naik taksi ya. Papa nggak bisa jemput karena jadwal pesawatnya jam sepuluh. Kamu, baik-baik ya, sama Chanyeol. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon Papa atau Mama."

Ya, pagi-pagi sebelum Baekhyun berangkat sekolah, Park Sihoo mengumpulkan semua orang di meja makan, termasuk Chanyeol yang rambutnya sangat berantakan, terlihat jelas ia baru bangun tidur. Berantakan, dan ia masih terlihat seolah habis keluar dari majalah. Pria itu mengumumkan tentang bulan madu mereka, dan keberangkatan mereka hari itu juga ke Hawaii selama dua minggu. Mereka memberikan banyak petuah pada baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang hanya dapat ditanggapi keduanya dengan anggukan mengerti.

Park Sihoo menyuruhnya pulang naik taksi tapi Baekhyun keras kepala. Ia naik bus seperti kebiasaannya dahulu dan dalam jarak antara halte bus ke rumah, ia terperaangkap hujan.

Hujan yang turun tidak berupa gerimis, melainkan hujan deras yang datang semena-mena. pemuda itu terpaksa berlari. Namun begitu ia sampai di depan pintu, seluruh tubuhnya telah basah bahkan hingga pakaian dalam.

Benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Ia meraih gagang pintu untuk masuk, namun ketika melihat air yang menetes-netes dari ujung-ujung pakaiannya, Baekhyun membatalkan niat. Ia tidak mungkin masuk dan membuat seluruh rumah kebanjiran. Jadi, sambil menahan dingin yang mulai terasa menggerogoti tulang, ia menekan bel interkom.

Pintu terbuka setelah dering bel yang ketiga. Baekhyun tersenyum, sudah siap dengan sapaannya ketika ia menyadari, ada sesuatu yang salah.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatapnya lurus-lurus. Kedua mata pria itu kemerahan, dan ada sesuatu dari cara pria itu menatap yang mengusiknya, membuatnya gugup di bawah tatapan se-intens itu.

Lalu, pria itu tersenyum di satu sudut bibir.

"Baekhyun," sapanya, ringan.

"A-aku," Baekhyun mulai membuka bibir, bergetar karena dingin. "Aku kehujanan, Hyung."

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun, dari atas ke bawah, membuat Baekhyun merasa ditelanjangi. Otomatis, ia menunduk, dan segera mengutuk diri menyadari betapa kemeja seragamnya berubah transparan, menampilkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuh dan bahkan mencetak puting kecilnya. Ia selalu merasa tidak aman dengan bentuk pinggulnya yang lebih besar dari kebanyakan pria, atau dari dadanya yang entah bagaimana agak... berisi. Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada dan menunduk, malu.

"Sebentar," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menatapnya, hanya mendengarkan langkah-langkahnya yang menjauh.

Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian, dengan sebuah handuk di tangan. Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih pelan ketika menerimanya dan dengan terburu-buru, mengeringkan tubuh. Chanyeol tidak lagi ada di sana ketika ia selesai, untuk itu, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan mandi, dengan sistem imun selemah itu, ia rentan sakit setelah kehujanan. Semula, semuanya baik-baik saja. Baekhyun menggumamkan lagu penyanyi baru yang sedang populer itu, Ben, dengan singlenya 180, sama sekali tidak berpikiran apa-apa selain untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Ia memakai jubah mandi setelah mengeringkan diri dengan handuk sementara air masih dibiarkan menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, darah memudar dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Di dalam kamarnya. Hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan pria itu... menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Menatapnya seperti... hewas buas pada buruannya.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengatakan apa-apa, pria itu bergerak mendekat. Sebelum ia dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding. Dan tahu-tahu napas panas menyapu wajahnya, dan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar, jauh lebih kokoh, menekannya.

"H-Hyung? Apa yang—" Ia menatap Chanyeol. Lupa untuk bernapas.

Jawaban Chanyeol berupa sepasang bibir yang menyapu bibirnya. Keras.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Aku nulis ini bolak balik. Tulis, hapus, ubah, dan begitu terus berulang kali. Aku minta maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, ini bukan ff yang kurencanakan dengan matang, sebenarnya. Tapi tanggapan jauh lebih baik dari yang kuduga. Makasih ya. Buat yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pantengin terus buat chap selanjutnya.**

 **PS: Paper Hearts nanti ya. Besok aku ada job interview, tolong doain moga lulus XD**


End file.
